Conociendo a la primera generación
by AguslunaSofia
Summary: Bueno esta historia se va a basar en la aparición de la segunda generación en la primera haciendo que las parejas se vallan uniendo y diciendo lo que sienten pero se les va a ser difícil a la hora de volver por que no saben como hasta que pasa algo raro que es mejor no contar


En Hogwarts llegó una carta la cual Albus Dumbledore agarro pero no la abrió apenas llegó a su despacho y la abría para leerla y ver de qué se trataba al tratar de abrirla entró alguien a su despacho y era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima profesora McGonagal con un humor de perros por otras de las bromas de sus queridos merodeadores para el pobre Severus Snape. Ella a ver la carta se le apareció una sonrisa y le miro con picardía, se le vino acercando de a poco y se abalanzo arriba del director para sacar le la carta y leerla pero no se la iba a hacer muy fácil la agarro de la cintura y la tiro parar abajo pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una joven Sybill la cual a ver la escena se sintió enfadada por que ella sentía algo por Minerva pero para ella Sybill solo era una loca chiflada pero aun así sentía algo por ella que no quería admitir, Albus al ver la cara de enfado de la joven se levanto de arriba de su amiga y confidente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Sybill, Minerva se paro y miro a la joven un rato se acerco a ella y acerco su cara mas a ella y vio un pequeño rubor en su cara y una pequeña sonrisa pero eso cambio cuando Minerva la agarro de una mano para sentarla en una de las sillas que tenían cerca del escritorio de Dumbledore y miro de vuelta hacia el para que le diera la carta, Sybill al ver que Minerva estaba tan entretenida con Albus decidió que era mejor que se fuera de ahí y ir al gran comedor para comer algo o hablar con sus amigos pero cuando iba a hacer eso alguien la hizo sentar de vuelta sin chistar, Minerva la tenía hechizada en una silla para que no pudiera irse ella miraba a la mujer y luego a Albus el cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa lo cual significa que podía a ver sido el, el que la había dejado ay y eso la hizo entristecer pero al mirar la cara que tenía McGonagal se dio cuenta que podría haber sido ella. Albus miro a McGonagal y luego a Sybill la cual se estaba por ir al hacerlo le dio una indirecta a Minerva la cual al ver que su pequeña Syb se estaba por ir la hechizos a la silla la cual la había hecho sentar Albus al ver eso supo que Minerva sentía algo por la pequeña persona que los estaba mirando pelear por una carta y se estaba muriendo de hambre, la pobre chica tosió para que se dieran cuenta que necesitaba algo y al tener la atención de ambos. —Perdón por interrumpir su pequeña pelea pero necesito salir a comer algo antes de que me muera de hambre —dijo la pequeña desde la silla y Minerva a verla tan indefensa se acerco, le saco el hechizo y la niña se la quedó mirando y después le dio un beso en su labios para luego salir casi corriendo para el gran comedor —Veo que nuestra pequeña Sybill esta enamorada de alguien —dijo Dumbledore divertido al ver la cara de McGonagal tan sonrojada como la que tenía ahora por ese beso que le dio la niña —espero que esa persona también la ame como ella quiere —dijo de vuelta mirando a la pobre mujer que tenía al frente que estaba muy intranquila —Minerva yo se que la amas como ella a vos se te nota así que por favor no la dejes ir no ahora que puede que sean algo —decía Albus con una sonrisa a su mejor confidente. —Albus ella y yo no podemos estar juntas y si le pasa algo me muero ella es única para mi y me tiene loca pero no entiendo por que mi corazón me dice que no estemos juntas y que la saque de mi cabeza pero se me es difícil no pudo la amo —decía McGonagal casi llorando por tener que olvidarla —Minerva no va a ser fácil para vos olvidarla por que la amas más que nada ahora es mejor que leamos la carta quieres —decía Albus para hacer sentir mejor a Minerva o por lo menos hacer que dejara de llorar por que lo hacía sentir muy mal —Esta bien lee —dijo McGonagal sollozando y mirando a Albus Querido director Dumbledore: Se le quiere comunicar que el día de hoy unos extraños van a aparecer para hablar sobre diferentes cosas las cuales esperamos por favor que entienda y trate de que no les pase nada y por favor podría traer a Petunia, Sr y la Sra Evans y a Dorea y Charlus Potter. Atentamente H.J.R, R.A.N, H.J.M y Cía Albus al terminar de leer la carta miro a Minerva y los dos se pusieron manos a la obra para ir a buscar a los que les habían pedido apenas llegaron le pidieron a los señores y a Petunia que no entraran, al entrar los dos Sybill los miro con una mirada triste lo cual Minerva vio y se sintió mal al ver que faltaban 9 personas esas eran los Merodeadores, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Xenophilius y Pandora, los Slytherin que gustaban de ellos se preocuparon pero al ver que llegaban como si nada hablando muy tranquilamente se despreocuparon y siguieron desayunando mientras que Albus al ver que venían como si nada pensó que los habían visto pero luego vino a su asiento Minerva la cual al ver la cara de Albus se rió un poco, ella sabía que aunque Petunia odiaba a su hermana por su magia sabía que algo trama y es por eso que les dijo que se escondieran cuando estos pasaban caminando hablando, Albus al ver la reacción de Minerva sabía que algo tenía que ver con la joven rubia que no quería saber nada sobre la magia, el separó de su asiento y miro a todos —Bueno chicos espero que estén disfrutando de sus desayunos por que vamos a tener visitas —dijo haciendo que la puerta se abriera de pronto y aparecieran 5 personas que solamente unos pocos conocían —bueno para ser más formales podrían por favor presentarse frente a todos —dijo Albus pero un destello de luz hizo que muchos se desconcertaba quería saber quiénes eran ellos —bueno chicos les presento a la segunda generación ellos me pidieron esto así que por favor podrían sentarse chicos así esas personas de allá se presentan —los chicos asistieron con la cabeza y se sentaron a un costado donde Dumbledore había puesto una mesa para ellos el primero en pasar era una copia de James —Hola a todos mi nombre es Charlus Potter y soy el padre de James y Sirius —dijo dándole una sonrisa a ambos —en mis tiempos en Hogwarts fui Gryffindor —todo los Gryffindor aplaudieron —no fui perfecto, ni premio anual, y jugaba al Quiddich como Cazador y estoy casado —dijo saliendo del escenario pasando una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y unos hermosos ojos verdes —Hola a todos yo soy Dorea Potter Black y soy la esposa de Charlus, soy la madre de James y Sirius —dijo la mujer mirando a sus tres hombres con mucho amor —en mis tiempos en Hogwarts fui Slytherin —todos aplaudieron incluso los de su casa —no fui perfecta, pero si premio anual, no jugaba al Quiddich por que no me gustaba y eso es todo —dijo la mujer bajando del escenario llendo hacia sus hijos y esposo y las dio un beso a cada uno al rato paso otro hombre tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos celestes muy lindos. —Hola a todos mi nombre es Francisco Evans soy el padre de Lily y Petunia Evans —dijo viendo a sus dos hijas con una sonrisa muy sincera —no soy mago así que no se que podría decir de mi —el se bajó del escenario y se fue con su hija menor Lily, al rato paso una mujer pelirroja el vivo retrato de Lily Evans —Hola a todos yo soy Margaret Evans Lopez soy la madre de Lily y Petunia Evans y mi esposo es Francisco —dijo mirando a todos con una sonrisa —no se que mas decir así que es mejor que pase mi otra hija para así conocer a mis nietas o nietos —dijo mientras se bajaba y todos los demás se miraban con vergüenza al frente había una chica rubia, bien flaca y unos hermosos ojos celestes. —Hola a todos yo soy Petunia Margaret Evans y soy la hermana mayor de Lily, tengo 17 años y cuando salga del colegio quiero ser Médica o como acá le dicen Medimaga —dijo Petunia mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa lo cual Lily fue y salto a sus brazos y las dos cayeron al suelo riendo pero no se dieron cuenta que dos personas se estaban poniendo celosas por eso las dos se pararon y miraron a todos y sonrieron —bueno eso es todo de mi así que me voy —dijo y bajo del escenario con Lily de la mano la cual la llevaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. —Bueno ahora que ya conocen a todos es mejor que empiecen la segunda generación —decía Albus mirando a los chicos esperando que alguno fuera hijo de él con la persona que amaba Los encapuchados se miraron y luego pasó uno de los más grandes al escenario para mirar a todos y antes de sacar la capa. —Profesor Dumbledore podría por favor sacarles la varitas a todos —dijo el encapuchado haciendo que más de uno se sorprendiera —ah y otra cosa cuando terminemos de presentarnos van a poder hacer sus preguntas y todo lo que gusten pero nada que tenga que ver de como terminaron juntos por que ninguno sabe a excepción de una pero no lo va a decir cierto —dijo el encapuchado mirando donde estaba la chica que no podía decir eso y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.


End file.
